


Surprise Mexico Trip

by Ally_cat_writer (That_phan_who_writes_stuff)



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Dan Howell: the og phannie, M/M, Mexico, draw Phil naked, ive never written phan before so don’t judge me, literally a crack fic that takes itself too seriously, phanart, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/Ally_cat_writer
Summary: Dan has been acting strange lately. Weird drawing are showing up all over the flat and Dan seems determined to stop Phil from finding out what they are.A tale of secrets, romance, and hidden history.Hold onto your (cowboy) hats and enjoy the ride





	Surprise Mexico Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I came up with this stupid crackfic idea and since I have no real hobbies I decided to actually write it like a real phanfic.  
> Enjoy

Phil stretched languorously, reaching towards the ceiling to pop his shoulders, and rolling his stiff neck. Four hours of editing, four hours sat on the couch, and a newly uploaded AmazingPhil video amounted to a sore back and a satisfying sense of exhaustion.  
He put the laptop aside and stood, padding towards the kitchen in socked feet to browse the fridge, and maybe (just maybe) see if Dan had bought any new cereal on his morning shop run.  
Dan wasn’t in the kitchen, so Phil surveyed the cereal supply. Sadly, the only new box was a brand he didn’t like. Before he could turn away to look for some other snack, a flash of color caught his eye. He paused, bending to look closer at the cereal. Surely that wasn’t...  
He bent closer. There. Stuck to the side of the cereal box with damp rain that had been falling all morning, was a small drawing. It looked no larger than 5 inches long and high, and seemed to be colored in pencil. He reached out to turn the box to a better angle, so he could see what it depicted, but suddenly a hand snatched the box from his fingertips.  
“What are you doing with my cereal?” Dan said in a strangely high voice, clutching the box to his chest.  
Phil straightened, a confused smile on his face.  
“I was just looking. There was a drawing on the side, I think.”  
“Drawing?” Dan was definitely blushing now. His voice seemed to rise in pitch every time he spoke. “What drawing? Why would there be a drawing on the side of my- the cereal box?”  
Phil furrowed his brow.  
“I don’t know. That’s why I was looking.” He held out a hand. “Let me see.”  
Dan shrank away from Phil’s outstretched palm, clutching the box tighter.  
“It’s my cereal, Phil. Get your own,” he said defiantly.  
Something weird was definitely going on, Phil decided. He crossed his arms and looked at Dan appraisingly.  
“All right then, I won’t have any. You can put it back. I won’t touch it.”  
Dan’s eyes flickered to the counter, then back to Phil.  
“I was,” Dan gulped. “I was actually going to have some myself, actually. ‘S my cereal.”  
An amused smile crept onto Phil’s face.  
“Alright then,” he said, turning and opening the cupboard. He took out a bowl and placed it on the counter, and was reaching for a spoon when Dan blurted,  
“Not here. I was going to eat it....in my room! Yeah, in my room.”  
Phil raised an eyebrow. Daniel smiles nervously. He began inching his way out of the kitchen.  
As soon as he turned the corner, Phil heard him frantically dash to his room. A trail of cereal followed him.  
“Well,” Phil sighed. “At least he left some for me.”  
And with that, Phil turned to the other box of cereal, opened it, and helped himself to the delicious crunchy flakes. His strange roommate’s problem could wait.


End file.
